dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Logos Wiki
The Dream Logos Wiki is a Logopedia fanon wiki currently owned and operated by Drillimation Systems. It allows users to upload fictional, fanon, and fake logos to prevent uploading fake logos from Logopedia. It is available on PC and Mac computers, smartphones, iPhones, iPads, and Android tablets. History The site was founded on April 18, 2011, by Kaylor Blakley. The wiki became popular in 2013 for new fake logo users. In October of the same year, The Logo Cooler attempted to adopt the wiki but failed.https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption%3ADream_Logos_Wiki The Logo Cooler's attempt to adopt the site From 2014 to 2016, Kaylor Blakley is involved with edit warring with Thomas Kong62704, DonaldoC1997, Lumogo, SuperCartoonBrony 2000, Lukesams, KansasJ (formerly Unitedd), etc. In December 2015, a second attempt to adopt the site was successful. On December 27, 2015, Susumu Takajima, also known as "Driller" adopted the wiki to prevent it from being disbanded, and became part of Drillimation Systems (called Drillimation Studios at the time).https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption%3ADream_Logos_Wiki_(2) Driller's successful attempt to adopt the wiki As of 2016, Susumu "Driller" Takajima, a character from Drillimation Studios' Chuhou Joutai series, has been the site's mascot ever since and has been displayed on the site's home page alongside Kagami Ochiai since August 2018. In July 2018, Blakley was impeached by Wikia staff from all the edit warring and kaleidoscope promo spamming. Early in the same month, anonymous editing was disabled due to abusive ranges. After he was impeached, a third attempt to adopt the site was made by Blakley but was thwarted by staff.https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption%3ADream_Logos_Wiki_(3) Blakley's attempt to adopt the site Three months later, Kislevi031 and Lumogo retired from the wiki while Ootwar became bureaucrat. On December 12, 2018, the forums were replaced with Discussions due to Wikia discontinuing forum highlights. In 2019, Dream Logos Wiki along with Dream Fiction Wiki run into a crisis regarding sockpuppeteer Chebbycraft34. Dream Logos Wiki along with Dream Fiction Wiki was intended to be moved to Miraheze to avoid Chebbycraft34 sockpuppeting but later cancelled after Takajima contacted Wikia to ban Chebbycraft34's IP addresses. On July 11, 2019, Drillimation permanently moved the Dream Logos Wiki (and its sister site Dream Fiction Wiki) to what Takajima calls the "Dream Logos Wiki 3.0" after the site became part of Wikia Spotlight. This included a complete redesign of the site, including the removal of the built-in chat function in favor of the Discord server, as well as changing their advertising and content usage policies. In mid-December 2019, the wiki's control was given to a group of bureaucrats in both wikis, consisting of Ootwar, AmazingTLM and Blue91233. Ootwar announced plans to restructure the entire admin team to take responsibility of both wikis, and is currently working on a March Madness-style adminship election he nicknamed "the Grand Election". Themes Driller has prepped special themes for Halloween, Christmas, New Year's Day and April Fools. The Halloween theme consisted of an orange and black-striped background, while the Christmas theme has a red and green background. The Halloween and Christmas themes go up for the entire month, while the new year's day background goes up for the first week of the new year. Driller also prepped an April Fools' theme, where the background featured Flandre Scarlet from Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. In 2018, a new April Fools theme featured Flowey from Undertale. In December of the same year, a special Christmas theme based on Super Smash Bros. was created to commemorate the release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. 2019 saw the return to the 2017 April Fool's prank but with a darker and edgier feel. Additionally, an anniversary theme was displayed on April 18, 2019, the day the site was founded. Controversies and criticism Kaylor Dale Blakley The original founder of the site, Kaylor Blakley, has been criticized for using "kaleidoscope promos" to spam on the site. It took several years before he was formally banned in the summer of 2018. Chebbycraft34 :Main Article: 2019 Dream Wiki crisis In early 2019, both the Dream Logos Wiki and its sister site Dream Fiction Wiki ran into a period of crisis over user Chebbycraft34, who was initially banned for having a username similar to former staff member ChubbyCroeya371 but socked his way out of bans in order to post spam and vandalism on the site. This led to a near-yearlong investigation with Wikia staff, who imposed several IP range bans on the user as time flew by. In early 2020, following a difficult 2019, Drillimation will make an announcement in the November 2019 Monthly Update, stating they will open investigations with Wikia on resurgent sockpuppet users other than Chebbycraft34. Dream Logos and Fiction Wiki Discord crisis Trivia * The first page to be created on Dream Logos Wiki after the main page was KCER-TV. * The user with the most edits are Ootwar and Jedidiah Cudby, both of whom have more than 10,000 edits. * The user with the most badges is Ootwar. * The page with the most visits is UltraToons Network (United States)/Other. * The top page is TV Six (Alexonia). References External links *Dream Logos Wiki *Dream Logos Wiki on TV Tropes Category:Wikis Category:Drillimation Category:2011 Category:Websites Category:Websites based in the United States Category:Drillimation wikis Category:Logo wikis Category:Fandom/Wikia Category:Websites established in 2011 Category:Internet Category:2010s Category:2011 establishments Category:2010s establishments